


Sharing The Warmth

by RedMoonSong



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoonSong/pseuds/RedMoonSong
Summary: Jacob and the Deputy end up in close quarters, and it's cold as fuck.





	Sharing The Warmth

The mountain air was cool and crisp on her skin and refreshing to her lungs. It smelled so pure after traipsing through the Henbane in a near constant cloud of Bliss. Rook was taking some time away from her resistance duties for a bit. She was so damn tired of all the fighting. And the killing; fuck was she sick of the killing. She’d never shot anyone during her 3 tours in Iraq, and she’d managed to go through the 6 months as a sheriff’s deputy without doing so either. But the moment she stepped foot in Hope County, she’d fired her gun once and hadn’t stopped. Her hands would never come clean from all the blood she’d shed.

She shook her head, disappointed with herself and the dark turn she’d let her thoughts take. She was out her to get somewhat of a reprieve from the peggies and the damned Seed siblings. She would not let any of that sour her micro vacation or her mood.

She was just cresting the top of a small mountain when her radio came to life on her hip, “Hey kid, ya there? Where are you?”

“Dutch, I told you, I’m taking some time off,” she growled, stopping to take in the view of the county her vantage point gave her. It would have been beautiful if not for all the signs of the peggies’ havoc and destruction you could see.

“I know, I know,” he tried to placate her. She’d made it very clear that she didn’t wish to be bothered for a few days, and he knew she was pissed at him for doing it anyways. “But I was listening to the weather scans and there’s one hell of a storm coming in from the north. It’s going to hit the mountains hard.”

“Dutch,” she scanned they sky and didn’t even see a single wisp of a cloud, “I think the weatherman is wrong once again, because I don’t see shit out here.”

“I’m telling you, it says that there’s a storm moving in fast and that there’s going to be hail, sleet, snow, and all kinds of hell,” He paused to clear his throat. “I’m just telling you because I worry about you.”

She sighed. She couldn’t be mad about him caring, “Alright, alright, I will try to find that cabin you said was up in this area and stay close to it, in the event that the weatherman is telling the truth for once.”

Dutch answered back sounding relieved, “Good, stay safe out there kid. Over and out.”

Rook looked at the sky again. It was still clear and blue. Shaking her head, she headed off in search of the cabin.

***

She was a half mile away from where the cabin was supposed to be when the sky darkened and it looked as though it was late evening and not noon. She looked up at the ugly black clouds that had quietly moved over and felt a big fat rain drop hit her cheek. It was ice cold and it chilled her down to her toes. The second she broke into a run, the bottom dropped out of the sky and it was raining buckets, soaking her clothes within seconds.

“Fucking hell,” she shouted to the wind as something decidedly harder than a raindrop hit her shoulder. She saw a little white pebble hit the ground and the trees began to sound as though something was crashing through them as the hail came through. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she ducked her head and kept running for the cabin. She had to be close now, surely.

She glanced up and she could see the nice cozy haven waiting for her at the edge of the trees and tried to run faster.  ** **—SPLAT—**** She landed face first in the mud, and sat up as she was being pelted with ice and rain, “Got it, Universe. Not kidding.” She got up and jogged the last few strides until she was on the cabin’s porch. She could already feel how the air had gotten much colder and she was shivering hard.

She kicked off her boots and picked them up to carry in so they wouldn’t get buried in snow. She made her way inside and deposited the mud-caked footwear, looking around the dark interior of the cabin. “This will do nicely.”

Rook hung her weapons off of the coat rack by the door, and stripped off her clothes, before walking over to the fireplace in the dim light coming through the windows She was freezing and wanted nothing more than to take a nice warm bath in the large claw foot tub in the corner, but first she needed to get a fire going to warm up the inside of the cabin.  It didn’t take long to light the wood, and she reveled in the bit of warmth hitting her skin.

She went over to the tub and turned the water onto warm, plugging the drain. And then she turned to the mirror over the little sink. From the neck up she looked like the mud monster from a B-rated horror flick. “Lovely,” She turned on the water and used a rag to rid her skin of the gunk. She already felt better as she looked up at her reflection in the mirror.   _And I look better, too._

The warm bath water felt amazing against her skin as she sank into it up to her chin, “Mmm.” The hot water warmed her and relaxed every one of her stiff muscles. It was heaven. She relaxed her head against the edge of the tub and stared out of one of the windows as the rain turned to sleet, providing a soothing sound as it hit the cabin’s tin roof.

She had just closed her eyes and was on the edge of dozing off when the front door slammed open. Her head snapped to the sound and she saw a large figure making their way inside. She glanced at her weapons hanging by the door, and her heart froze. She hoped to god this visitor was friendly, because she was naked and defenseless. She sank down as far as she could into the water and watched as the intruder shook off the ice and wet from their jacket. She noticed the rifle in their hands and felt a pinprick of fear. They closed the door and went to hang their gun on the coat hooks, then stopped in their tracks.

“Who the fuck is in my cabin?” The figure turned to face the rest of the cabin, pushing their jacket hood off of their head, and raising the gun. She’d recognize that red hair anywhere. Jacob Seed.

She contemplated pretending she was invisible, but realized how stupid that was. She raised her hands up in a show of surrender, “Me. I’m sorry; I didn’t know this place belonged to anyone.”

He eyed her, grunting out, “Who’s ‘me’?”

She raised her body up to where everything above her shoulders was visible and he raised his brows, “Well, I’ll be damned. It’s the deputy, who’s been raising hell, and evading everyone for weeks, and she shows up in my fucking cabin taking a damn bubble bath of all things.”

“I don’t want any trouble,” She started. “I just was finding shelter from the storm.”

“Don’t want any trouble, my ass,” Jacob said, not lowering the rifle. “Did you not want any trouble when you blew up my wolf beacon, yesterday?”

“Well that was yesterday.” She gestured to the rifle, “Is that really necessary? I mean, all my weapons are over by you and I assure you that I don’t have anything stowed away over here.”

He lowered the gun but still kept his hands on it, and she dropped her arms, “I suppose not. So, if destroying my shit was yesterday, and taking over it is today, what exactly is going on?”

“I’m taking a vacation from reality,” She sighed, twirling her finger in the lukewarm water. “I’m taking a break from being me.”

“Is that right?” He hung his gun up with her weapons. “So what do we do about this little situation right here since you’re not you?”

Rook started to shiver a little as the water cooled. “How about, since we’re both effectively stuck here,” She pointedly glanced out the window at the heavy sleet. “We call a truce.”

He stroked his beard thoughtfully, “A truce?”

“I’m not me, the deputy who blows up your shit,” She smiled a little. “So how about you not be you, the Red Herald who wants me dead.”

He mulled it over for a moment then nodded, “Truce.”

“Great,” She shot up out of the now cold water in the tub before stumbling over to the towel rack. Looking up as she wrapped herself in a towel, and found she was nose to nose with Jacob. She looked up at his eyes slowly, “Did I do something wrong?”

His blue gaze was intense and she couldn’t breathe until he looked away, “We need to warm you up. Did you not turn the heat on?”

“No,” Rook croaked out after he stepped away to fiddle with the thermostat. That stare was hotter than hell. She watched him as he bent over the thing, poking at it. He seemed unusually tense.

“God dammit,” He cursed lowly, hitting the wall with his palm.

She wrapped her shaking body tighter in the towel, “What’s wrong?”

“Power’s out,” he grunted. “So, no heat.”

“Well that’s okay we have the fire,” She poitned at the crackling flames.

He turned and looked, frowning, “Unless you have more firewood stashed away somewhere we’re not going to have that for much longer.”

She looked around the cabin and noticed he was right. In her haste to get warm and dry she’d used up all the wood that had been sitting there and had forgotten to bring more in. By now anything that was outside would be soaked and no good, “Shit.”

“Well,” He started taking off his own soaked clothes and Rook blushed to my hair line. “You go sit over there and warm up. I’m going to take a warm shower.”

She saw the open glass shower behind him and nearly gasped, “O-okay. Umm, it’s getting dark, is there a lantern or something?”

He was gloriously naked now, and she could see every muscular inch of him. He was built like an MMA fighter, all delicious lean muscle, but on a larger frame. God, she just wanted to climb him like a tree. She squeezed her thighs together against the rush of heat she felt, biting her lip. He was so fucking hot. She looked away before he could see her thoughts written all over my face.

“Under the kitchen sink,” He turned on the water, stepping in under the already steaming spray. “There should be matches there, too.”

Rook looked over was he was letting the water run over him and my eyes caught on one particular drop of water as it leisurely ran down his neck, and over his shoulder before making its way over his chest, and each ridge of his abs, disappearing into that patch of reddish curls at his pelvis only to come out and roll straight down his length before dripping off of the tip. Her tongue darted out as though to catch it and the sensation against her lips startled her.

She forced her eyes away and hurried over to the sink, instantly feeling the cold on her heated skin. _God damn him for being so unbelievably hot._ She found a couple of old oil lanterns in the cabinet, and lit them before placing them around the room. They brightened up the cabin considerably in the dimming light as it got later and darker out. She nodded to herself before sitting as close to the dying fire as she could. It was mostly coals now, still hot, but the heat just wasn’t radiating as it had before. The shower shut off and she kept her gaze firmly on the red coals in front of her even as she could hear him toweling off.

He walked over, surprisingly quiet for someone so large, “Come on, you need more warmth than this. We both do.”

She risked looking at him only to be turned on all over again. His skin was literally steaming in the cold air. “W-where is there m-more—” She followed his eyes to the large bed in the corner, “Oh.”

“Surely, you know the best way to stay warm is by using another person’s body heat,” he raised a brow.

Her heart skipped in her chest and she stuttered over her words, but surely that was just the shivers controlling her body, “U-um, y-yeah, of c-c-course I did-d.”

He shook his head slightly before reaching down and picking her up as though she didn’t weigh a thing, carrying her to the bed, “I’m beginning to wonder how you’ve survived for the past few months.” He pulled the blankets back and sat her on the mattress before holding his hand out expectantly. When she looked at him questioningly, he sighed in exasperation, “It works better naked, and your towel is damp anyways. Hand it over.”

She hesitated, then handed it over silently, pouting before curling up into the thick covers.  She already felt warmer. Then suddenly, she was blazing hot as Jacob got under the blanket and was pulling her back into his chest, spooning her.

She squeaked in surprise, “W-what are you d-doing?”

“Sharing the warmth,” he said as he snuggled in further, pressing almost every inch of her skin against him.

She could feel every one of his muscles against her as he tightened his arm around her intimately. As if they were lovers who did this every night. For a split second she wished for that reality, and then cursed herself for such a thought. He wiggled a bit and Rook felt something prodding into her ass.  _Oh my god._  She adjusted herself slightly and felt it twitch against her skin.

The heat that had coiled in her belly before roared to life as she felt his hot breath on the shell of her ear, “Is there something else you want to share, Pup?”

“Um,” She couldn’t do that. After all, he was Jacob fucking Seed. “We can’t.”

He nuzzled her hair and placed a kiss on her neck, “Because we’re enemies?”

“Erm, exactly” She mumbled enjoying the sensation of his lips on her skin.

“But if you’re not you,” He placed another kiss right under her ear. “And if I’m not me,” he nibbled her earlobe and she moaned quietly. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Um,” She tried to put a coherent thought together about why exactly she shouldn’t sleep with him, but failed. “There’s not one.”

He took that as approval and he started kissing and biting her neck and shoulder, sending tingles down her spine. He groped her breasts, expertly alternating between massaging, tugging, and pinching the nipple. He had made her a moaning whimpering mess in his arms in the amount of time it took her to tie her shoes. She was arching her breasts into his hands and her ass into his pelvis, as he started grinding against her. She was growing wetter by the second when he stopped his ministrations and sat up, looking over her heaving chest and half-lidded eyes. He smirked and rolled her onto her back. Starting at her ankle, he started placing kisses up her leg, slowly moving to her inner thigh. Kisses turned to hungry licks and he grabbed her hips in his hands, securing them in an iron grip as he swept his tongue over her most sensitive flesh.

She let out a loud moan, and he rewarded her with a second sweep of his tongue. She tried to lift her hips to his mouth, but couldn’t move them an inch, she felt him breathe against her before he began tracing her folds with his tongue, eliciting a series of delighted moans from her throat. Lifting her hips, he plunged his tongue into her depths and she couldn’t help herself, “Oh, Jacob!” He did it over and over as he massaged her ass and thighs with his fingers, before suddenly putting his mouth on her clit and sucking as he worked his tongue against it. The swollen little bud was sending electricity through her in waves, and she clung the bed sheets as her orgasm hit her, “Aah, oh my god, yes!”

Finally he released her, and her legs fell open of their own accord, feeling like jelly. She was panting, and she stared at him in awe. She had slept with her share of lovers and none of them had ever done that to her, let alone managed to get that result. “You are incredible,” she praised him, patting his chest, which made him smirk once more.

She moved to get in position to do the same for him but he pushed her away, “Not enough time. Get on your knees.”

She didn’t argue with him and turned to face the head board, gripping the top edge of it in both hands. It wasn’t long before he was sliding himself back and forth along her soaked slit, winding her up once more. She shivered in anticipation and he thrust into her. She stretched to accommodate him and he waited, grabbing her hips possessively. She had just gotten somewhat used to him when he began moving inside of her. He helped her keep pace with his hands, slamming into her and starting to hit that one amazing spot inside.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered as he pounded that spot, feeling her orgasm building once more.

“You like that?” He tweaked one of her nipples, eliciting a gasp from her. Unsatisfied with the response, he smacked her ass, “Answer me.”

The sharp sting coincided with his thrust into her sweet spot, making it oh so pleasurable, “Yes.”

“More enthusiasm, Pup,” he ordered as he spanked her again.

She moaned, “Yes, oh god, yes!”

“That’s better.” He kept up his motions but moved slower, and she whined in protest, “Oh no, you don’t get to cum again until I say.” No one had ever bossed her around in bed before and she hadn’t realized how much she liked it. She rode him at the slower pace until he reached around to start rubbing her clit in a circular pattern, “Tell me what you want.”

She could barely string any words together, “Faster.”

He picked up the pace, and she took one hand off of the bed frame and started playing with her nipple. “Deeper.” He used his grip on her hips to change the angle and he hit an entirely different spot that sent starburst behind her closed eyelids.

“Anymore requests, Pup?” he whispered in her ear hotly.

She was so fucking close. She just needed this one little thing and she’d go off like a fire cracker, “Harder.”

He held tighter to her hips and slammed into her. It almost pushed her over the edge and she cried out. He reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair before pulling it, forcing her to arch backwards. “You can cum in three,” He slammed into her once again. “Two,” Another thrust and her body was shaking as she gripped the headboard with white knuckles, gasping. “One,” the stroke was torment, as her body shuddered in expectation. He drew out of her slowly before pounding back in, “Cum.”

Her entire body released, and she writhed against him, her walls clamping onto him as he kept up his movement in a less controlled manner than before. He was rutting her like an animal, and she couldn’t get enough as she cried out his name over and over. “Jacob, Jacob, Jacob,” She was whispering now as his thrusts slowed until they were both still, out of breath, and sweaty.

He released her hair and she fell to the mattress heavily. He followed behind her staying still and wordless for another moment before he mumbled something into the bed.

She nudged him with her elbow, “What?”

“I think we should share the warmth more often.”


End file.
